


Grounding

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Dissociation, M/M, Pampering, Panic Attacks, Schizophrenia, Soft Kylux, Tenderness, grounding assistance, mental health care, psychotic episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Kylo Ren suffers a psychotic breakdown, and Hux helps bring him back to himself safely with a lot of patience and tenderness.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedreylo (aelins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/gifts).



> There really needs to be more fic for characters on the schizophrenic spectrum being treated with more respect! I did my best writing this as someone who is autistic/has BPD/PTSD/anxiety, so I apologise in advance if I mishandled anything!

> [@hollandswife](https://tmblr.co/m2SzQljN69vMYdHU1MsKpEg) asked: ok but kylux where schizo!kylo is having an episode, and hux calms him down by watching the holonet and feeding him his favorite tea and snacks? is this an entirely self indulgent request? why yes it is ! 
> 
> * * *

Kylo is usually an oddball, and Hux has gotten used to this. He has his more… intense moments, and Hux is used to those, too. Usually the Knights of Ren are around to handle their Master, and Hux doesn’t have to deal with him when he has a meltdown.

It isn’t until after a few hours of prying that Hux understands Kylo is having episodes because he’s schizophrenic, and his irritation changes to tolerance, and softens to sympathy. He knows enough about trauma and anxiety to know the last thing Kylo Ren needs is something as empty, dehumanising and worthless as _pity._

He’s never experienced one of Kylo’s full blown episodes, however, and he isn’t sure how he found himself with Kylo in his quarters, panicked and recoiling at various stimuli. He does know, however, what he doesn’t like when he’s having a panic attack, what helps him- and what grounds him when he dissociates. So he figures, maybe, just maybe, he can help Kylo before he hurts himself.

Most of what Kylo’s saying doesn’t make sense to him- his words are disjointed, as though his brain is moving faster than his lips and voice can speak the thoughts being processed. Hux doesn’t ask him to repeat himself, he doesn’t tell him he’s not making sense. He simply helps steer Kylo to the couch while he orders some food to be brought up to his quarters.

He’s careful not to touch Kylo, as the other man is flailing at his arms, and swiping at his body with his palms in the manner of someone trying to rid themselves of a swarm of insects. Hux isn’t sure if he should tell Kylo there are no insects- not when Kylo can clearly feel them, so he settles for offering Kylo some tea. The first cup is hot, only lightly sweetened- he hopes the edge of bitterness will help ground him, that the heat will soothe him.

“Is there something you’d like to watch, to take your mind off things?” Hux asks softly, careful to remove the pillows from the couch.

Kylo doesn’t respond immediately, another string of words escaping him in a jumble before he takes a tentative sip of the tea. He grimaces, but Hux notices his hands are shaking just a degree less. Encouraged, Hux activates his large display monitor and flips through various programs before settling on a soothing animated holovid of the adventures of a Loth cat raised by Loth wolves. Kylo is immediately distracted, but his nerves are still firing, his anxiety still high. Hux seizes the opportunity, and sits beside him.

“It’s four in the morning. You’re in my quarters on our flagship, the Finalizer, your name is Kylo Ren, and you’re okay, you’re alive, and you’re safe,” Hux says softly. “This is not a delusion, you are the person behind your eyes, and you’re safe.”

Phasma says something very similar to him during his panic attacks- and he says the same to her, when she does have them, though they are exceedingly rare compared to his own, with much more seemingly obscure triggers that Hux still doesn’t know exactly.

Hux wants to take his hands, to assure him it’s okay, but he sees how Kylo is still alternating his hands to swipe at the insects only he can see and feel. Hux gets up silently, moving to the door as he receives a ping at the door. The food he ordered is there, and Hux brings it inside. He sets the tray on the couch beside Kylo- an invitation to eat, but not an order. The tray is laden with scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit from the cafeteria- it’s almost breakfast time, and it’s better than protein bars.

Kylo’s eyes move to the plate, then his hands, which shake again, and Hux’s face softens.

“They’ll get in the food,” Kylo says quietly, his voice tight. Hux picks up the tray, sitting on the couch and placing the tray on his own lap.

“Not if I help,” he says matter-of-factly, his tone all business- that no insects are going to get in the way in _his_ room. He lifts a forkful of eggs to Kylo’s lips, and Kylo, with all the gratitude Hux has ever seen on his face, opens his mouth and takes the bite of food gratefully.

Hux repeats the motions patiently- bites of egg, sips of tea, pieces of toast torn off, sections of fruit. Hux is patient, gentle, and all the while, Kylo’s attention is between the food, the video, and Hux’s soft words of comfort. After half an hour, and nearly all the food has been eaten, Kylo finally stops worrying at his arms, and has relaxed into the couch. He looks tired, drained, and Hux knows the postdrome phase all too well.

Hux fetches a blanket from his bed, and wraps Kylo in it. Seeking the warmth and security, Kylo snuggles into the blanket almost eagerly. Hux prepares him a second mug of tea, this time a sweeter variety- paricha, with cream and sugar. The warm, spiced tea calms Kylo further, and Hux patiently helps Kylo pull off his boots so he can curl up in the blanket on the couch and watch the holovid.

“Stay?” Kylo asks quietly, almost meekly from his blanket cocoon on the sofa, his eyes wide and imploring- still nervous and afraid, still raw from his episode. Hux thinks of all the times he could have used someone beside him after his panic attacks, and sits beside him without a word.

Kylo is silent for a few minutes, sipping his tea, his eyes on the soothing, fluid animation of the video, then he turns to look at Hux. There’s no words that escape him, only a look, and a gentle, unspoken request that is more a tired mental image projected into Hux’s mind.

He wants Hux’s reassuring presence.

Hux rarely smiles in a soft manner, but he does at that instant as he moves beside Kylo, lifting one side of the blanket to slide in beside him, wrapping them both up in the soft warm cloth, allowing Kylo to lean against him, resting his head against his shoulder. Hux rests his chin on the top of Kylo’s head, the black hair soft against his jaw. He wraps an arm around Kylo’s shoulders under the blanket and rubs his shoulder reassuringly- though very careful to make sure Kylo knows it’s his hand, and not anything else.

“Thank you,” Kylo says, his voice thick.

“You’d do the same for me, I like to think,” Hux says off-handedly.

“I would,” Kylo replies. “I will. I promise.”

Hux isn’t sure he should hold Kylo to that, but the thought is nice, and he rolls it around in his head as they watch the white Loth cat run across the gold fields of Lothal with a pack of wolf pups, and Kylo slowly returns to himself in safety.


End file.
